A Christmas to Remember
by Darla Winifred
Summary: Summary - Christmas is approaching the Scooby gang and Buffy if forced to deal with a demon on the holiday. Spike is instructed to follow her. What’ll happen when she catches him, lets him go with her and they have to share a one bedded cabin? One can o
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - NO  
  
"NO!" She stated firmly. Why would she go hunt down some yucky demon when she could stay home with her mother, Dawn and the scoobies for Christmas. Just because Giles and his tweed squad believe that there is some demon out there. What makes them think she'll give up her Christmas to snap one neck? She had her foot down and it was staying that way. The answer was no!  
  
"But Buffy, vacationers in the mountains are running around wild, screaming, stories are traveling fast due to the demon. The whole thing is located in a mountain retreat and we need you to deal with it accordingly." Buffy and the scoobies sat in the Magic Box. She wanted to get home so she could go Christmas shopping with Dawn and her mother but Giles just had to call this meeting.  
  
"But Giles I have a family and I have never once spent a Christmas without them. Hell if I'm starting now!" Her and the scoobies sat at the table located in the middle of the shop as Giles tried to convince the slayer to go to the mountains and deal with the demon.  
  
"Buffy, you are the slayer it is your duty..."  
  
"Blah blah blah. Giles I've heard this a billion times, It is permanently engraved into my memory. You don't have to give the slayer speech. I bet that when I'm 90, my hair is gray and can't even remember my own name I sure as hell will remember the slayer speech."  
  
"Enough with the sarcasm, Buffy!" Giles snapped. Buffy was a little taken back, he never really has yelled at her. Buffy looked down at the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Giles. I just don't want to leave my family." Giles instantly regretted snapping at her. He walked over to her and kneeled down to her eye level.  
  
"Buffy. I know how you feel about leaving but this is something you have to take care of. Think of someone like you a few miles away. Family means everything to her. Lets say her and her family go to the mountains for a family vacation and her family is slaughtered by this demon. Could you imagine how that would feel? You can stop this, the demon hasn't killed yet but it doesn't mean it won't happen." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." Buffy said looking up.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"But."Buffy interrupted him. "I want to go alone. If I can't go alone then I won't go." Giles didn't even think about debating with her because if he showed just hint of arguing she would refuse to go.  
  
"Sure." Giles wasn't going to let the hot tempered slayer go miles away by herself. She was way over her head if she thought about going without back up. In her mind she wanted to be alone plain and simple. If she couldn't be with her family on this joyous holiday then she wouldn't be with anyone.  
  
It was dark, damp and oddly welcoming. The stone would chill anyone who touched it and it was dirtier than most of the graves. Spike liked it though. It was his home not some human's he liked it this way and he planned on keeping it like that. Well that's what he would tell someone if they asked or challenged him. But in all reality he hated it with a passion, a vampire was cold enough without having to deal with a could place to live.  
Spike laid on top of his sarcophagus when her heard the knock. He groaned, he had been content but someone just had to come interrupt him.  
He walked over to the door in his tight black shirt that showed every muscle underneath and his tight pants. He walked over to the door and flung it open to reveal Giles and the night that showed behind him.  
  
"What do you want Watcher?" Spike just like the slayer was very short today. It was the holiday thing, Buffy didn't want to be without her family and Spike just wanted someone, he had had Dru every single Christmas for centuries, now he had no one.  
  
"I need your help?" Giles said letting himself in.  
  
"With what?" Spike asked as he closed the big stone door.  
  
"I sent Buffy on a mission and she leaves tomorrow, there is this demon in the mountains that I asked her to take care of and she was been a little hot headed lately so she said the only way she would go was to go alone."  
  
"And what would that have to do with me?"  
  
"I want you to follow her, but at a distance so her senses won't pick you up. She is in way over her head for this, but her stubborn self is..."  
  
"Kicking in full time?"  
  
"Exactly. We'll pay yo..."  
  
"I'll do it. No charge watcher." Wasn't Spike supposed to hate the slayer? Why was he going to help her and not ask for anything in return?  
  
"And why are you going to help her?"  
  
"Well honestly watcher, wouldn't want my favorite fighting toy being broken now would I?"  
Giles just gave him a look.  
  
"Ok, you leave tomorrow. but like I said just keep a distance."  
  
Authors note - Hope you like it. This is obviously a Christmas story and the last chapter will be posted on Christmas day. I would love some reviews to keep me going . Any author know the key to story writing is reviews to boost your ego.


	2. Chapter 2 Hit the Road Jack

Chapter 2 - Hit the road Jack

Joyce sat in the living room, fire burning, air conditioner cranked up for the atmosphere of it all. She had a mug of warm cocoa; a book in her hand and Dawn was at Janice's house.

She was in for a peaceful night, right?

Wrong.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Joyce winced at the sounds about her head.

"Buffy! Breaking my floorboards isn't going to change the fact that you're going. So stop stomping!" With that the noises stopped. Joyce smiled and started to read her book again.

Bang!

Joyce jumped so high she spilled her cocoa. This was going to be a long night.

Buffy stomped around her room grabbing clothes out of her closet and flinging them into a suitcase. When she heard her mom yell she stopped stomping. She then walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a few pieces of under wear and a few bras before slamming it shut creating another bang. She really didn't want to go but she couldn't back out now could she? She was leaving very early in the morning and she had to have all her things packed now. She was going to be driving for at least a day straight and she wanted an early start.

When she had told the news to her mom she was fine with it but when she told Dawn, she got very upset. In her head Buffy was "abandoning" them to go fight. Dawn was still in the stage where she was jealous of her sister for being the slayer and she thought Buffy would rather go off then be with her family. She had no idea that Buffy was more upset then she was about the situation.

After Buffy made sure her clothes were packed she then bagged a duffle bag and filled it with various weapons. She threw in about ten stakes. Sometimes she would forget to pull out the stakes before the vampires dusted. That led basically to a lack in stakes.

She grabbed a crossbow that had been thrown on the floor and she held it up to her right eye as if she was going to shoot out the window, satisfied that is was lined up about right she tossed into the duffle.

She then picked up an axe off the floor and swung it around a few times before it joined with the other weapons. She added a few more before zipping it up and tossing it aside.

They say teens are messy, even if Buffy was 20, they were still right. Whoever "they" were they are usually right.

Dawn for example wasn't allowed in Buffy's room not only because Buffy feared Dawn ruining her favorite peasant blouse but also Joyce wouldn't allow it due the messy slayer.

Buffy always had various things lying on the floor from clothes, hair ties too stakes and swords. Joyce feared her youngest daughter walking in there and cutting open her foot.

She knew Buffy would never hurt her self due to slayer reflexes, if she does step on one, the moment her foot felt a twinge of pain she would jump back very quickly.

Spike grumbled while he walked around the bottom level of the crypt. He mumbled unintelligible things as she threw a few pieces of clothes into a small bag. Since he had basically the same color scheme for centuries he didn't have much to wear. Spike believed if you find a good thing stick with it.

Spike planned on leaving minutes after Buffy did in the morning. Giles had cleverly made a suggestion to leave before the sunrise. He basically fed her some bullshit about how it would help her. In all reality it was to let Spike follow.

Giles had also rented Spike a vehicle with very tinted windows. You couldn't see in there to save your life. Spike would follow behind Buffy about 5 miles. Just out of reach of her senses. No one really knew the reach of the slayer senses but they were going to find out.

Spike placed a few weapons that he had room for in the bag and then threw it by the crypt door so it was there in the morning.

Giles stopped at the local grocery store and brought two small coolers one black and one green, he wanted to get one for each Buffy and Spike but wanted them in different colors so he wouldn't accidentally give Buffy the wrong one. If she got hungry she would be in for a surprise.

After getting those he went to he snack isle and grabbed various granola bars, chips and sodas, also a bag of wheat bits for Spike.

Buffy awoke to her alarm clock. She glanced out her window and saw that darkness still enveloped the outdoors.

She grumbled then threw the covers off onto the floor and basically waddled her way to the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower before Giles came and filled up her car with goodies, then she would leave.

When morning came Giles made one more stop to a gas station to pick up some ice then to the butcher shop for fresh blood to fill Spike's cooler.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Giles stood there knocking waiting for Spike to come to the door.

He heard a few 'Bloody hells' and 'Stupid buggers.'

Giles rolled his eyes before the crypt door opened and showed Spike with a towel around his waist.

"Just five more minutes." Spike grumbled before shutting the door in Giles's face.

Giles was mildly shocked one for seeing a vampire almost naked. The way he thought of vamps he never saw them as an actual person with real person parts. Second, the fact that Spike just slammed the door in his face, sure he was evil but that was plain rude.

The door finally opened to show Spike fully dressed. Giles handed him a cell phone. Spike took it and looked at it, he seemed confused.

Giles took a few minutes to show him how use it.

"When I call you start to leave and follow her. Be discreet about it so it doesn't become obvious that she's followed. Also, we'll use this for communication if there is some thing you want me to know tell me." Giles then handed him a wad of money.

"Get a room near hers, also that's for gas, I filled a cooler with blood, Its in the backseat."

"That it watcher?" He asked stuffing the money into his pocket. Giles nodded.

Giles then visited Buffy also giving her a cell phone of her very own. He then sent her on her way. About five minutes after he took a phone out of his pocket and dialed Spike.

"'Ello?"

"Go ahead and follow her." With that Giles hung up. Spike started his engine and drove off.

Authors note - Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. This is basically one chapter a week till Christmas day.


	3. Chapter 3 Dare you to move

A Christmas Present to Remember

Chapter 3 - Dare you to move

Spike drove exactly one mile behind her hoping that her senses wouldn't pick him up. Apparently they hadn't so far and Spike hoped that it stayed that way .

As he sat in the car he still couldn't figure out why he had agreed to help her for free, it just wasn't him and a million people could tell you so. When he heard that the slayer need help he just couldn't help wanting to help. He now seemed to care for her for some reason that he couldn't think of. The reason was the one thing he just couldn't place. The thought that he cared for her even passed through his head put he brushed it away with a good laugh. 'Vampire in love with a slayer.' he thought.

"Ridicules." He said aloud. "Well it has happened before" He said seriously but then he started to laugh. "I'm not some Nancy boy like soulful in L.A.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'_Welcome to the planet _

_Welcome to existence'_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Buffy drove with the music playing one her favorite songs. "Dare you to move" She sang along as she did her best at driving. She was never to good at it. She was so happy that Giles had let her go alone on this trip.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Spike reached down to the passenger seat to grab a C.D not paying attention to the road.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Buffy sensed someone very familiar. Vampire of course but a well known vampire. Could it be... no it couldn't Angel? No wait it didn't feel like someone she had been intimate with. She had slowed the car down a little when she had turned on the radio so she wouldn't crash into anyone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Buffy slowed a little bit, not enough to disrupt traffic but enough for whoever she was sensing to get closer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Welcome to the fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here _

_The tension is here _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Spike looked up he realized he was only a few cars away from Buffy.

"Shit." He swore. She must have been able to sense him. Why wasn't she? She must have been distracted.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Between who you are and who you could be _

_Between how it is and how it should be _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Buffy looked out her rear view mirror to see Spike. He was following her? Must have been the work of Giles. She thought. Well she was going to teach him a lesson

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Spike saw Buffy pull into a rest stop, he followed. At least he thought it was a rest stop.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell _

_Where can you run to escape from yourself? _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When he pulled in he realized it was a dead in. Not just a dead in but the slayer was out of her car standing in front of it with her arms crossed. Spike knew he was in trouble then.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Salvation is here _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He knew he had no other choice then to get out and confront her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move I_

_dare you to lift yourself _

_Lift yourself up off the floor _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What the hell are you doing following me?" He approached the pissed off slayer.

"Giles asked me to."

"How much did he pay you, i'll pay you double to go away."

"He didn't pay me anything." The couple just stood there talking.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Bored." Spike lied.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Well..." Buffy thought for a bit. "Honestly I do need help with this."

"What are you saying?"

"I was being stubborn and i do need help. You can tag along... if you want."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Today never happened before _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok. I'll come."

Authors note - I know a short chapter but i was blocked and I had to have it up by Saturday. Hope ya like it. Song is "Dare you to move" by Switchfoot.


	4. Chapter 4 Silence is Golden

A Christmas Present to Remember

Chapter 4 - Silence is Golden

Buffy turned to look at Spike and quickly looked away. Driving with her mortal enemy, not something a slayer did everyday...

"So, vampire huh?" Buffy wished she could take it back the second the words left her mouth. Well DUH vampire.... Spike chuckled a bit

"So you're a slayer, slayers uh... kill...things."

"True, true" Buffy agreed keeping her eyes on the road that seemed endless.

Three hours.

Three freaking hours of nothing more then silence. Buffy had gotten so fed up for the god awful music he called "The Ramons" she'd threatened to rip the radio out of the car. That was two hours ago. One hour ago, she'd threatened to ground a lit cigarette into his eye if he didn't put it our. After that it was silence. It was driving her crazy!

Her finger violently tapped on the steering wheel looking at the road. Spike had decided to turn the ear bleeding music back on and now he was singing along. Very well but not the point!

She wanted to take a hammer and smash the rental car's radio to a million pieces. Calm down Buffy, just calm down! she screamed to her self has she prayed that he would turn it off. The more she threatened him the louder he played the music. He was going to PAY! Well the moment she actually thought of something. Hopefully soon she thought as se hit her head on the steering wheel

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Buffy snapped, scorn for Giles burning in her eyes as she eyed the run down cabin in front of her. Giles had failed to mention that it was the same cabin that Abraham Lincoln could have been born in!

It was the most unkept place she had ever seen in her entire life. The windows looked unclean and the trash was everywhere.

Spike suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the blonde slayer. He couldn't roll his eyes. Big Bad's didn't roll their eyes. Well at least that was what Angelus told him.

He tossed the Slayer her bags and grabbed his own before they made their way up to the door, Buffy was still bitching about the ran down cabin which they hoped would at least look livable inside.

"Slayer, why don't be just have a look inside. You've already succeeded in giving me a fucking headache in the last two minutes."

Buffy shot and angered glance his way scorning him for giving her lip.

They opened the door and both gasped as they saw it. It was nothing like what they had expected.

Nothing at all. It was beautiful, the fireplace looked like it came right out of a children's book and the kitchen was spotless. It had a big TV equipped withy VCR and DVD player. It also came with a collection of DVD's that Buffy diffidently planned at taking advantage of... tomorrow. She was to damn tired right now.

After a long day of driving and awkward silences, both Buffy and Spike were beat. They were just too tired to take a look at the rest of the cabin.

"Mmm, sleepy," Buffy muttered as they both made their way down the long hall to what they presumed to be the bedroom area. At the end of the hall was a door. Buffy who was in front of Spike opened the door slowly and stopped dead in her tracks. Spike stopped and sighed,

"What's the matter slayer?"  
Buffy moved away from the door and looked at him. One bed...

TBC...

AN - hehehe. Ok sry bout the lateness but I promise a new chap Saturday


	5. Chapter 5 Dream a little Dream

A Christmas Present to Remember.

Chapter 5 - Dreaming a little dream

Spike flipped and turned on the lumpy, uncomfortable couch. He scratched at the blanket that barley covered his cheat. H didn't think about bringing anything but his normal clothes thinking he would have his own cabin. He was sure he would have been able to sleep nude if he wanted which was what he had planned. He would have rented his own cabin like he was supposed to but for some reason he didn't fell comfortable about leaving Buffy by herself.

His dream was pulling him into a world that was pure fantasy

I 

Spike's Dream_  
Spike was in his usual all black attire as he walked through the quite cemetery with a cigarette between his puckered lips and his hands were in his jean pockets._

Buffy didn't see him approaching but when he was about 7 feet away she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, Spike." She sounded different but Spike couldn't place it.

"Hi, Slayer." He responded plucking the cigarette from his lips and unto the ground where he steeped on it. Buffy advanced on him with a sm8ile on her face.  
Before Spike knew what happened she kissed him and hard. He was shocked at first but quickly adapted to it and he started the wrestling of their ongoing tongues.  
He wrapped his arms around his waist while her hands rested on his upper arms. He pulled her tighter against him as something started to stir in his loins.  
Buffy's hands went for Spike's jeans as she unsnapped them and the sound of his metal zipper filled the air. Buffy pulled down his pants and realized he was going commando. Spike turned Buffy towards the nearest headstone as he removed her pants. He bent her over the stone, ripped away her panties. He swiftly pushed into her. 

  
End of Spike's Dream

/I 

Buffy lay in the big bed as a dream of her own over took her as well.

I 

Buffy's Dream I  
_  
Buffy Burst through Spike's door in tight leather pants, red halter to with her hair in loose curls falling past her shoulders.  
She had that bastard for a reason that didn't occur to her. All she knew was that she was majorly pissed. She stormed into the lower level where he lay in the darkness save a candle on a tiny table at the side of the room, which she was sure he had stolen from a junkyard.  
The light that was produced from the wax stick shown a beautiful effect on the side of his cheek. The shadows his sharp cheek caused made him look like a sleeping angel.  
She walked over to him, his naked torso showing, and his bottom half was covered with a white sheet.  
She pointed her stake where his unbeating heart stayed. The Spike's brilliant blue eyes opened causing to step back a bit._

"What are you doing here, Slayer?

"Your ass is dust blood breath." She said stepping back to her current position as he stood up.

"Come on Slayer. You know you wanted it, I just did it first." That made her mad because she knew it was true, even though t she still didn't know what had fused the dispute.  
The sheet that was covering him fell, Buffy tried adverting her eyes, she did but it wasn't exactly that easy.  
He grabbed her hips bringing her to him, her face no flushed from his touch. She bravely brought her lips to his light nipping at his bottom lip. He pulled her in deepening the kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth. Buffy took a hold of his upper arms spinning them onto the bed with Spike on top of her never breaking the wonderful kiss that they shared. 

_Spike's hands went for Buffy's top pulling it over her head, then was when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He latched onto her breast, nipping, lick and sucking at the tender flesh. She arched her back as she kicked off her shoes, then Spike's hands traveled down to her pants and he worked on un buttoning and unzipping them. Buffy could feel the evidence of his arousal poking in the side of her thigh. Both of them were a little scared to say something and ruin the moment. Spike then pulled down her pants and panties.  
_

End of Buffy's dream

The both of them woke with a start. Buffy looked over at her door, which gave a very clear view to the living room. If she opened the door she would be able to see him. One peek wouldn't hurt, would it?

No, she had to control her; control was step 2 of the process. But what is step one? Isn't it admitting you have a problem?

No, she didn't have a problem, no problem at all. She fell back onto her bed not knowing what to do.

Spike sat on the couch looking at the door that led to Buffy. He could see her now, her beautiful golden hair reatinga halo around her head. And her gorgeous body laying there as if waiting for him. Would on peek hurt? Well if she caught him hell yeah.

Spike had cooked her breakfast in the morning. When she had asked why he told her it was a 'thank you'. She didn't ask any questions.

Now the y were trying to be civil both not wanting to get too close to the other. They were watching a movie in the darkened living room.

Neither could concentrate on the movie they both were more worried about the other. The wondered either the other could really ever like them.

2 hours later the ending credits rolled and Buffy got up and prepared to go to bed.

She and Spike stood up at the same time and got in each others way

"Sorry." They said in unison. They again tried to get out of the way while spike tried to go near the kitchen and Buffy to her bedroom. But getting out of each other's way was less successful then one would hope. Till suddenly their bodies to close were just unbearable.

Spike grabbed the back of Buffy's head and smashed her lips to his in a fiery kiss. Buffy didn't know what to think but she quickly gave in letting her emotional guard down that she had had up for a few years now. His tongue ran across the bottom of hers asking for entrance into her warm mouth. She parted her lips giving an invitation that Spike willingly accepted. His tongue pushed into her mouth and was met with hers. They tongues battled in a war for dominance that neither really wanted to win. Suddenly Buffy realized just exactly what was going on. She jerked away with an unsure look on her face. Spike looked hurt but she couldn't deal with that at the moment. She left without saying word and headed for her bedroom. Spike sat on the couch wondering what exactly had just happened.


End file.
